


I'll take of you

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension, Shy Newt, Sick Newt, Thomas being a tease, Thomas is very sexual, newt has a cold, thomas and newt are married, thomas loves seeing newt whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newt sick with a fever and Thomas being the douchebag, bitch, and tease he is takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take of you

LISTEN TO ''CRAZY GIRL'' BY SOMO WHILE READING THIS AND GOD GAVE ME YOU BY BLAKE SHELDON.

Newt's POV

I have been in bed for a few days withfevermy husband, Thomas, has been taking care of me since then, he's been calling in to work telling them that he is going to take care of me, I don't have to call in sick because I work at home or a 'housewife' as Thomas would say. It's day three and I'm laying on the couch on my side watching ''Supernatural'' I think it's the episode when Sam and Dean kill a woman and her husband for pulling their fingernails and slicing open their arms for blood for some shit I don't even know. Thomas walks in the room with a bowl of soup and a glass of water and lays it on the table in front of me.

''Sit up babe.'', He says. I sit up and wrap the blankets around my small frame. He takes a spoonful and raises it to my lips and I gulp it down. I finish the rest and start to lay down but Thomas stops me.

''Get up, you need a bath sleepyhead'', 

''No'', 

He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom and sits me on the counter. He starts the water and gets out two towels. He takes my shirt off, well his shirt I'm borrowing and my boxer briefs. He takes his shirt off and puts it beside the other jumble off clothes, he picks me up and lays me down gently in the bathtub. My joint pains relax from the warm water around me. Thomas grabs a rag and soap and starts washing my body, he gets to legs, knees, and my thighs, he gets closer to my member and I star whimpering, he skips that 'part' and goes for my chest and starts by my nipples, he rubs and pinches at them, he washes the rest of me and washes my hair. He helps me out of the tub and wraps one towel around me and dries my hair with the other making my honey colored hair go a light brown. I put on a new pair of underwear and a shirt, he picks me up and carries me to the couch.

''Hope you get better Newt'', He kisses my neck and walks outside to mow the lawn. I have the best husband anyone can get.


End file.
